


Secret Santa

by Sakuradancer3



Series: Jackrabbit Xmas 2015 [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, JackRabbit - Freeform, Jackrabbit Week, M/M, Pre-Slash, jackrabbitxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuradancer3/pseuds/Sakuradancer3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie told Jack about Secret Santa...Bunny doesn't really get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of my #Jackrabbitxmas prompts. I cheated a little, because it is kinda hard to do Secret Santa when there are only five Guardians. Besides, I have plans for their Christmas presents to each other anyway.

Day Two: Secret Santa

“So after you pick out a name from…I guess it’s a hat, or a box, I don’t know, Jamie didn’t really explain how it worked, then you have to buy that person a present and give it to them. Then whoever drew your name finds you and gives whatever they bought to you until everyone’s got a present.”

“…I don’t get it mate.”

Jack sighed, flopping onto his back and staring at the Pooka upside down. Bunny was focused on an egglet, literally watching the way the paint dried. It was strikingly pretty, though Jack had no idea what to call the color Bunny had come up with.

“I don’t really either. The kids seem to get a kick out of it though.” Jack rolled over and propped his chin up in his hands, elbows cushioned by soft grass. “It seems kind of like a trust thing, I guess. Like, you don’t know who has your name, but you trust them to know and care for you well enough to buy you something special.”

Bunny hummed noncommittally, only half-listening to the winter spirit. “Can’t imagine that it always works out that way, though. If it’s completely random, then you might get someone you don’t know…or don’t like. Why give someone a prezzie if you don’t really know them?”

Jack sighed gustily, hair fluttering with the force of his annoyance. “Cottontail, can’t you think positive for once? It’s part of the Christmas spirit…hoping that something good and magical will happen for you. Even…even if you know there’s a good chance of that not happening, and being disappointed.”

It was the tone of voice that finally caught Bunny’s attention. His apparently newly acquired shadow had visited him every day since the last meeting at the Pole, always chattering away at him about one thing or the other. Though part of him was annoyed (seriously, how the hell did the kid keep slipping past his wards?) at the attention, that warm feeling that he had begun to associate with the fun-loving Guardian had apparently taken residence deep in his chest and figuratively _purred_ with contentment. As a result, he spent the majority of their visits concentrating pointedly on whatever trivial chore he managed to invent on the spot, trying his hardest not to let on how much he liked…well, how focused he was on Jack.

It wasn’t too difficult to observe Jack’s current state of mind. For someone who hid behind flamboyant pranks and insincere smiles, Jack was surprisingly terrible at hiding his insecurities. It had been a boon back when he had only wanted to insult and one-up the little show pony, but now?

Now something inside Aster curled up a little at the distant pained look in the icy blue eyes that he had been avoiding all day. Now they were staring unseeingly straight at him, and he could just imagine the memories running through the other’s mind. Memories of hundreds upon hundreds of Christmases spent alone, watching everyone give and receive presents. Memories of days of endless hoping that this time, someone would be there to acknowledge his existence and talk to him, only to be disappointed time and time again.

Compared to that…well hell, even a crappy present would seem like the greatest gift ever.

“Well, mate.” Aster cleared his throat, looking back at his googie before Jack had time to refocus on him. “You can bet your scrawny arse that my prezzie to you won’t be a disappointment.”

He was thankful for the fur that hid his blush as Jack’s eyes snapped to his face so quick it was a miracle he didn’t sprain something. As the cryomancer scrambled to sit up, Aster could hear the crash of Jack’s train of thought, feel the disbelief that practically radiated in his direction, and taste his hope, innocent and sweet despite how old it was.

“Bunny… _you’re_ getting _me_ a present? For _Christmas?_ ” If he wasn’t focused so hard, he would have laughed at how squeaky Jack’s voice got on that last word.

“Oi, you don’t have to sound so shocked, mate!” Bunny blustered, trying to ignore the ever-growing smile on the bright, upturned face. “Yer me cobber, ‘course I’m getting you a bloody Chrissy present!”

Jack floated to his feet, eyes still impossibly wide. “I’m your…cobbler?”

“Cobber!” Bunny sighed, wishing for the umpteenth time that his fellow Guardians were a bit more up to date on Aussie slang. “It means you’re my mate. Me…me best mate.”

Jack froze. Almost literally, he could see the snowy locks actually frost over in shock, and oh, that was a striking artistic effect, especially when the light in The Warren landed just so…

Suddenly he was tackled by long gangly limbs, falling flat on his back while a chilly face squealed and buried itself into his shoulder. Before he could even begin to react, Jack was back in the air, spinning around him in circles.

“Oh my god, I have to go figure out what I’m gonna get you now, I was just gonna give you something generic and probably silly, but now…!”

Aster chuckled, slowly recovering from the shock of having Jack right _there_. At the sound, Jack twirled to a stop, grinning maniacally at his lagomorphic friend.

“I have to make so many _plans_ now!”

“I got a bad feeling ‘bout that.” Aster joked, casting about for the dropped egg. He picked it up; glad to see it hadn’t smudged any.

“I’m gonna get started on everything right now!” Jack declared gleefully, turning to head towards the North America tunnel. He hesitated before leaving, prompting Bunny to glance up at him.

“You good there, mate?” For some reason, Jack looked a little nervous, fingers twiddling as he idly spun his shepherd’s crook around. From where he was standing, he could see a thin layer of frost creep over the trickster’s face. Huh, he hadn’t seen that happen before.

“Yeah, just…you’re my best friend too, Aster.” Jack said, making eye contact for a brief second. The frost spread to his ears, and he quickly sped off, shouting goodbye.

Well…that just happened. Aster shrugged and turned his attention back to his artwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, second story down. Please let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors, and let me know what you think!


End file.
